Time Tunnel
by chievans
Summary: Melarikan diri dari Danzo, Shisui terluka dan tak sadarkan diri di sebuah gua. Namun saat sadar, seluruh klannya telah tewas dibantai Itachi, yang telah merencanakan kematiannya di tangan Sasuke. Dengan kebenaran yang diketahuinya, mampukah Shisui menyelamatkan klannya, sekaligus melindungi desa? (Time travel)
1. Escape

**Time Tunnel**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto.**

Melarikan diri dari Danzo, Shisui terluka dan tak sadarkan diri di sebuah gua. Namun saat sadar, seluruh klannya telah tewas dibantai Itachi, yang sedang diburu Sasuke untuk membalaskan dendam.

Dengan kebenaran yang diketahuinya, mampukah Shisui menyelamatkan klannya, sekaligus melindungi desa?

* * *

1\. Escape

Lelaki berambut ikal itu mengedarkan padangannya dari atas pohon tempat ia berdiri.

Anak-anak dengan lambang _uchiwa _di punggung sedang bermain riang di sudut jalan. Seorang wanita muda sedang menggamit tangan anaknya. Beberapa kerabatnya mengobrol sambil tertawa.

Menyaksikan pemandangan sore itu membuatnya tersenyum tipis. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya sejenak.

_"Itachi mungkin akan marah begitu tahu aku tidak melibatkannya. Tapi ini akan menjaga Itachi, Sasuke, dan orangtuanya sebagai sebuah keluarga. Itulah yang terpenting. Jadi, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk itu…" _

Ia membuka kelopak matanya. Iris hitamnya tergantikan oleh warna merah, menyala dengan tiga tomoe yang berputar.

"_Aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Ini keputusanku, apapun yang akan terjadi, aku siap. Aku akan menggunakan sharinganku untuk menghentikan kudeta…"_

Lelaki berambut ikal itu mengambil ancang-ancang. Namun tiba-tiba, beberapa kunai menyerbu ke arahnya. Secara reflek, ia menghindar dengan melakukan _shunshin_. Kunai-kunai itu menancap di batang pohon.

Ia mendarat di batang pohon lain. Ia tahu serangan dadakan ini tidak akan berhenti begitu saja begitu mendengar suara gemerisik di balik pohon. Dengan sigap ia berbalik ke belakang, mengambil kunai, dan menangkis kunai sang penyerang.

Sesaat ia mengamati penyerangnya. Berjubah hitam, bertopeng dengan corak.

_"ANBU?"_

Sang penyerang melompat ke belakang begitu seorang berjubah hitam lain maju ke arahnya. Ia sadar kali ini ia tidak hanya diserang satu orang, melainkan beberapa ANBU sekaligus.

Lelaki berambut ikal itu mengelak, lalu melompat ke udara. Penyerang kedua mengikutinya, menodongkan kunai. Kunai mereka beradu sesaat, sebelum penyerang kedua menyingkir. Kemudian muncul penyerang ketiga dari bawah, kali ini ia berjubah putih.

Sang penyerang tak membiarkannya mendarat, adu kunai kembali terjadi. Kunai berdenting, gesekannya sedikit menimbulkan percikan api. Lelaki berambut ikal itu berhasil menepis serangan, lalu mendarat di batang pohon. Penyerang ketiga mundur.

_"Apa-apan ini?"_

Lelaki berambut ikal itu adalah mantan ANBU. Ia tahu, ANBU yang bekerja di bawah perintah hokage tidak akan menyerang dirinya tanpa alasan. Terlebih, di tengah-tengah rencananya seperti ini, ia mempunyai dugaan….

Dalam waktu yang singkat ia, mulai memahami pola serangan. Kali ini dari atas!

Kali ini yang berjubah hitam melemparkan kunai ke arahnya. Ia segera melakukan _shunshin_, menghindari kunai tersebut. Cepat atau lambat, ia tidak akan diuntungkan dengan lokasi bertarung di tengah hutan seperti ini. Terlebih, satu lawan lima. Lelaki berambut ikal itu tahu, kawanan berjubah itu pasti mengincar dirinya. Jadi, menarik mereka ke tempat yang lebih luas tentu akan membuatnya lebih mengenali penyerangnya.

Ia bergegas melompati pepohonan, menuju padang rumput di samping hutan. Benar saja, kawanan berjubah itu mengejar dirinya. Begitu mendarat, mereka membuka tudung jubah, memperlihatkan topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka.

"_Ternyata benar, ini ulah Ne."_

Ia memicingkan matanya. _"Artinya orang dibalik ini adalah…."_

"Cepatnya… Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang _Shunshin no Shisui_."

Dari balik pepohonan, sosok itu melangkah keluar. Pria tetinggi desa yang selalu menyembunyikan mata dan tangan kanannya

"Danzo, apa maksud semua ini?" tanya Shisui geram. Kini, taka da lagi embel-embel hormat untuk pria di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu, Shisui. Aku tak bisa menyetujui rencanamu. Kupikir mengontrol Fugaku dengan kemampuan sharinganmu untuk menghentikan kudeta bukan ide yang bagus." Danzo memegang dagunya sembari menatap Shisui. "Sebagian besar anggota klan sudah condong pada kudeta. Menggulingkan pemimpinnya saat ini pun tetap akan sia-sia."

"Aku tidak akan mengetahui sebelum menco—"

"Aku telah melalui dua perang besar, dan harus kukatakan padamu, rencanamu akan gagal," Danzo membungkam perkataan Shisui. "Bahkan bila kau berhasil mengontrol Fugaku, membuatnya mengajukan penghentian aksi pada anggota klan, hingga menarik rencana kudeta, tidak aka nada yang berubah. Pihak radikal klan akan berpikir Fugaku berubah pikiran karena ia tidak muda lagi. Mereka akan mengambil pemimpin baru dan mengadakan kudeta lagi. Dengar, Shisui." Tetinggi desa itu menatap tajam Shisui yang terperangah, "Pemimpin selalu bisa berganti."

"Jangan mengatakannya seolah semua sudah terjadi!" seru Shisui. Auranya yang selalu tenang kini dipenuhi emosi.

"Mangekyo sharingan milikmu. Aku dapat menggunakannya lebih baik daripada dirimu." Danzo melambaikan tangan, memberikan isyarat pada anak buahnya. Para ANBU Ne kembali menyerang, melemparkan beberapa kunai dan shuriken.

Shisui menangkis beberapa serangan dengan sigap lalu mencoba melompat untuk mengindar. Namun ia tersadar, sesaat kemudian ia tak dapat menggerakkan kakinya.

"A-apa?" Shisui terperangah.

"Serangga adalah makhluk yang menarik," ujar Danzo sembari melangkah maju. "Ketika manusia digigit oleh serangga seperti nyamuk, rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan nyaris tidak terasa. Bahkan rasa gatal akan hilang begitu saja."

Ia semakin mendekati Shisui. "Namun racun dari laba-laba atau kalajengking, dapat membunuh jewan buas dengan mudah."

"Danzo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Shisui, menuntut penjelasan.

Tanpa menjawab, Danzo melangkah lagi. Semakin dekat, semakin dekat, "Jika ada seekor serangga yang dapat mengigit seperti nyamuk, namun memiliki racun seperti kalajengking dalam gigitannya, tentu pasti akan jauh lebih menarik."

Shisui pun tersadar, ia telah masuk dalam perangkap Danzo.

"_Berpikir. Tenanglah. Berpikir! Tena—" _

Shisui menyadari ada salah satu ANBU Ne di belakangnya dengan topeng harimau. Dengan gemetar karena racun, Shisui menoleh ke arah ANBU tersebut. Ia menggertakkan giginya.

"Siapa panggilanmu saat ini?" tanya Danzo.

"Sugaru, Danzo-sama," ANBU bertopeng harimau itu menjawab. Ia menahan tubuh Shisui.

"Oh, benar." Danzo kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Shisui, menunjuk Sugaru dengan tongkatnya. "Dia adalah anggota klan Aburame. Shisui, tentu kau tak perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, bukan?"

Shisui menggeram sambil menahan sakit. Ia menatap Danzo dengan tajam. Petinggi desa itu tersenyum culas.

"Tenang. Racun itu tidak akan membunuhmu langsung. Kau akan bertahan kira-kira hingga kedua matamu ada di tanganku." Sedikit lagi, Danzo tinggal mengangkat tangannya, dan dia akan menyentuh wajah Shisui. "Kau tahu Shisui. Ketika kedua bola matamu diambil saat kau masih hidup, mereka akan beradaptasi lebih cepat,"

"Danzo…. apa yang…."

"Kulakukan? Aku mengambil kedua matamu," jawab Danzo, seraya mengulurkan tangan kirinya ke wajah Shisui.

Begitu jari Danzo menyentuh wajah Isui, kedua matanya membulat seketika.

"ARGH!" Danzo berteriak kesakitan. Ia memegangi tubuh sebelah kanannya. Bagian yang selalu tertutup itu, kini tertancap kunai Sugaru. Darah mengalir dari luka tersebut.

"Danzo-sama!" Sugaru terkejut. Bagaimana bisa dia menancapkan kunai pada atasannya sendiri?

"Heh… Bahkan orang tua yang bertahan hidup dari dua perang besar…tidak bisa mengatasi trik sederhana seperti ini," Shisui terkekeh pelan. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, ia melempar bom asap. Seketika, kepulan asap menyeruak, menutupi padangan sekaligus menganggu penciuman.

Danzo meringis. Begitu kepulan asap menipis, Shisui sudah tidak ada di tempat. Anggota ANBU Ne segera mendekatinya.

"Danzo-sama!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sugaru!"

Di balik topeng, wajah Sugaru memucat. Sugaru tidak sadar menyadari ia terkena genjutsu. Saat Shisui menoleh padanya, meski sedang gemetar karena racun, Shisui bisa menanamkan genjustu padanya.

"Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! A..aku tidak menyadari dalam genjutsu!" Ia membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Sementara Danzo semakin murka. Ia mencabut kunai yang menancap di lengan kanannya. Dengan kasar, ia menarik jubah hitam, menunjukkan lengan kanan yang masih terbalut perban. Perlahan, darah yang menetes dari luka itu terhenti. Sel tubuh Hashirama memiliki kemampuan untuk regenerasi dengan cepat.

"Kau akan membayarnya." Danzo mendelikkan matanya pada Sugaru, "…dengan membawa Uchiha itu padaku! Cepat! Dia takkan bisa pergi jauh."

"Baik!" Kelima ANBU itu melesat pergi.

"Shisui Uchiha… Bahkan genjutsu biasa miliknya dapat menembus fuinjutsu ANBU. Aku harus mendapatkan matanya!"

* * *

Shisui terus berlari, melompati dahan demi dahan di hutan secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Danzo mengambil matanya. Efek racun itu bekerja dengan hebat, meski ia masih dapat menahan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Perlahan, pandangannya mulai kabur dan kecepatan larinya berkurang.

Sementara itu ANBU Ne semakin mendekat. Mereka melemparkan shuriken lagi. Shisui mencoba melompat untuk menghindarinya. Sekali, bidikan mereka meleset. Namun untuk serangan kedua, Shisui tak bisa menghindar. Ia terpaksa menangkis shuriken begitu salah satu ANBU melemparkan bom asap ke arahnya.

Shisui melakukan shunshin, namun saat mendarat, tubuhnya mulai limbung. Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh ANBU Ne berjubah putih untuk melayangkan tendangan pada tubuhnya. Shisui tak sempat menghindar, tendangan itu telak melemparnya jatuh ke tanah.

Shisui meringis. Ia mencoba bangkit dengan napas yang makin tersengal-sengal. Peluh bercucuran di tubuhnya. Waktu yang ia miliki untuk bertahan semakin tipis. Kelima ANBU itu sudah mengelilinginya.

"Menyerahlah, Shisui Uchiha." Salah satu dari ANBU Ne berujar. Kemudian kelima ANBU Ne tersebut bersiap-siap melemparkan kunai dengan kertas bom.

Shisui makin tersengal-sengal, tubuhnya gemetaran karena racun. _"Aku…."_

"Arahkan pada kaki, jangan pada kepalanya." ANBU Ne berjubah putih itu berujar.

"Ya!" Kelima kunai itu melayang ke arah Shisui, namun lelaki itu belum kehilangan tekadnya.

_"Masih ada hal yang harus kulakukan…!" _Ketiga tomoe di mata Shisui berubah, menjadi kincir empat sudut berwarna hitam di atas iris merah menyala….

Dan, ledakan itu terjadi. Kepulan asap tebal menyeruak di tengah hutan. Para ANBU Ne Danzo melompat mundur. Mereka berpikir kunai mereka mengenai Shisui, meskipun dampak ledakan yang terjadi jauh lebih dahsyat daripada yang seharusnya. Tetapi mereka tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan itu, ketika angin kencang bertiup dari arah ledakan yang perlahan membawa pergi asap.

Sebelum mereka dapat melihat apa yang terjadi, kumpulan pedang chakra berwajah hijau meluncur ke arah mereka. Empat ANBU Ne tak sempat menghindar, pedang chakra menghujam mereka tak sadarkan diri. Dua dari mereka berhasil mengindar, kunai di tangan, dan dalam kuda-kuda yang siap siaga.

Begitu asap sepenuhnya memudar, dengan jelas kedua ANBU Ne tersebut dapat melihat chakra raksasa berwarna hijau yang menyelimuti Shisui. Susano'o.

"A—apa itu?" Mereka berseru ketakutan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka berhadapan dengan raksasa seperti itu. Mereka menyadari kekuatan besar yang dimiliki Shisui Uchiha, ninja yang jauh lebih muda dari mereka. Tak heran Danzo sangat menginginkan matanya.

Di tangan kanan susano'o Shisui terbentuk sebuah pedang chakra hijau yang menghujam tanah. Tanah bergetar dan angin bertiup kencang. Kini ganti kaki kedua ANBU Ne itu yang goyah. Ketika pedang itu ditarik dan ditodongkan pada mereka, api menyembur. Kedua ANBU Ne terhempas jauh.

Susano'o Shisui memudar. Lelaki berambut ikal itu tersengal-sengal. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Ia tak menyangka hingga harus menggunakan kekuatan yang selama ini ia sembunyikan. Dengan begini, kekuataan visualnya akan semakin diincar. Pilihan yang tersisa baginya tinggal melarikan diri atau menghilangkan jejak.

Waktunya tidak banyak. Cepat atau lambat, Danzo akan menyadari ia berhasil mengalahkan ANBU Ne dan akan mengirimkan pasukan untuk mengejarnya. Namun Shisui juga tidak bisa membiarkan klan Uchiha apalagi shinobi Konoha lain kalau Danzo telah menyerang dirinya. Kudeta Uchiha akan terkuak dan harga diri klannya akan jatuh. Dampak terburuk, perang sipil bisa timbul. Tentu ini tidak seperti apa yang ia dan Itachi rencanakan.

Shisui tidak bisa berpikir lebih lanjut tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan selain bersembunyi. Maka, Shisui mengandalkan sisa-sisa tenaga untuk menuju Sungai Naka, yang tak jauh dari hutan tersebut. Ada sebuah tempat di dekat Sungai Naka yang menjadi tempat di mana Shisui dan Itachi bermain saat masih kecil. Selain hutan kecil tempat mereka berlatih, ada sebuah gua di tebing sungai yang menjadi tempat rahasia Shisui. Belum lama ini ia menemukannya saat sedang sedang berlatih panjat tebing.

Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, Shisui memasuki gua tersebut. Efek racun harus segera dinetralkan. Sambil menahan rasa sakit, tangan Shisui mencari-cari penawar racun yang ia simpan di celah gua untuk kondisi darurat. Ia menemukannya, sebuah tabung dengan cairan kuning.

Shisui tidak tahu apakah penawar ini cukup untuk menetralkan racun Sugaru. Tetapi prinsipnya adalah ia tidak akan tahu sebelum ia mencoba. Jadi Shisui memutuskan untuk berusaha terlebih dahulu.

Jemarinya yang gemetar membuka tutup tabung itu. Kedua kakinya sudah berlutut di lantai gua, tidak kuat berdiri lagi. Begitu jarum injeksi itu mulai mengalirkan penawar, perasaan lega sedikit menghampiri hatinya.

Namun sesaat kemudian, tubuh Shisui diserang rasa sakit yang makin menjadi-jadi. Ia panik. Reaksi tubuhnya tidak seperti yang ia duga.

_"Apakah aku terlambat?"_

Tubuhnya kejang-kejang. Napasnya makin tidak beraturan. Kepalanya diserang rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan, seperti ditekan oleh sesuatu yang tajam. Lalu pandangannya semakin menggelap….menggelap….menggelap, hingga akhirnya tubuh Shisui limbung dan menyentuh dasar gua.

"Itachi…maafkan…aku."

Kelopak mata lelaki itu perlahan menutup.

Shisui Uchiha tak sadarkan diri.


	2. Confusion

Time Tunnel.

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

I only write the story based on 'what if?' probability.

**2\. Confusion**

Siang hari itu, di Konoha.

"Konohamaru-chan, tunggu! Mau ke mana kita?" seru seorang genin berambut oranye, Moegi seraya menarik genin berkacamata di belakangnya, Udon. Mereka sedang mengejar genin bersyal biru, Konohamaru.

"Hei!" Namun nampaknya, Konohamaru tidak akan berhenti semudah itu.

Ketiga genin itu sebelumnya baru saja mengeluh akibat misi tingkat D yang diberikan pada mereka, yaitu misi pengamatan desa. Guru Jounin mereka, Ebisu, tidak turut serta karena berpikir misi ringan seperti itu membosankan. Karena tingkattnya yang rendah itu pula, ia berpikir genin dapat mengerjakannya tanpa perlu diawasi.

Namun tak selang lama dari perintah, Konohamaru mendapat ide. Bahwa miisi ini bisa dijadikan ajang untuk menjadi pahlawan dengan menangkap orang jahat.

Tanpa pikir panjang, genin bersyal biru itu melesat menuju tempat di mana tujuannya bisa tercapai.

"Hehehe," Konohamaru terkekeh, membuat Moegi dan Udon merasakan firasat buruk, "Kita melakukan pengamatan Konoha bukan? Sekarang kita akan mengamati terowongan rahasia Konoha!"

Moegi dan Udon saling pandang, "Memangnya ada terowongan di dalam desa?" tanya Udon.

"Pasti ada!" seru Konohamaru, "Aku tidak sengaja menemukan dokumen peninggalan mendiang kakekku. Di sana tertulis, Konoha memiliki gua yang menjadi terowongan rahasia. Letaknya tersembunyi di dalam hutan seperti ini."

"Lalu kenapa kita harus ke sana? Bukankah kita bisa ke tempat lain yang lebih aman untuk melakukan pengamatan?" Moegi cemas. Temannya ini kadang sering berbuat nekat dan ceroboh. Ia khawatir timnya akan terlibat masalah.

"Kau tahu kan, saat di akademi kita belajar terowongan atau gua sering dijadikan tempat persembunyian. Siapa tahu, di terowongan ini ada bandit atau musuh desa yang sedang bersembunyi. Kalau kita berhasil mengalahkannya, aku yakin kita tidak akan kalah terkenal dengan Naruto-niichan yang telah mengalahkan Akatsuki!" Konohamaru tersenyum lebar. Sementara kedua temannya sudah pucat pasi.

"Naruto-niichan kan kuat, Konohamaru. Lagipula kita hanya genin…" gumam Udon pasrah, tetapi tetap mengikuti kedua temannya.

"Naruto-niichan juga masih genin! Selain itu, aku juga telah menguasai rasengan, _kore_!" Konohamaru pun melesat lebih jauh. Ia memerintahkan temannya untuk mencari-cari keberadaan terowongan di hutan sekitar bukit ukiran wajah hokage. Moegi dan Udon terpaksa menurut. Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Konohamaru, terlebih tanpa adanya Ebisu. Memberhentikan Konohamaru akan membuat genin muda itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sementara membiarkan Konohamaru sendirian akan mencelakai dirinya. Jadi, mereka tak punya pilihan lebih baik lagi.

Selama satu jam lamanya mereka mencari, namun tak kunjung menemukan. Moegi sempat berpikir untuk membujuk Konohamaru agar menyerah ketika tiba-tiba genin bersyal biru itu berseru,

"Aku menemukannya!"

* * *

Ketiga genin kecil itu mengendap-endap memasuki terowongan. Udon berjalan paling belakang, mencengkram ujung baju Moegi yang berada di tengah. Sementara Konohamaru berjalan paling depan, sambil memegang senter untuk menerangi terowongan yang gelap gulita.

Terowongan itu dipenuhi banyak sarang laba-laba. Udaranya agak pengap dan lembab. Tidak ada tanda-tanda tempat itu dimasuki shinobi atau warga biasa sebelumnya. Hal itu membuat Moegi membujuk Konohamaru untuk kembali, karena semakin mereka menyusuri ke dalam, semakin mencekam pula suasana.

"Bagaimana kalau ada hantu?" tanya Udon gemetaran.

Konohamaru mulai goyah. Ia mulai merasa ada yang aneh dari terowongan ini, tetapi mencoba menutupi rasa takutnya. _Shinobi tidak takut dengan hantu,_ pikirnya.

Sementara itu, jantung Moegi berdegup kencang. Ia memegang syal Konohamaru, jaga-jaga agar tidak kehilangan jejak di terowongan mengerikan ini. Namun, sebelum Konohamaru memutuskan untuk berbalik arah, Udon berujar.

"Ah, ada tubuh seseorang di sana."

Hening, lalu…

"GYAAAAA!!!" Konohamaru dan Moegi menjerit ketakutan. Moegi berjongkok di tempat, sedangkan Konohamaru berlari. Sayangnya, Konohamaru menginjak syalnya sendiri sehingga jatuh terjerembab. Tepat di samping tubuh lelaki itu.

Konohamaru melotot. Ia nyaris menjerit tetapi tidak jadi begitu melihat lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih di punggung tubuh lelaki itu. _"U-uchiha??"_

Moegi bergegas mendekati Konohamaru, hendak untuk menyeretnya. Namun Konohamaru berujar, "Hei lihat! Orang ini anggota klan Uchiha!"

"Uchiha? Bukankah Uchiha yang tersisa menjadi ninja pelarian sementara yang di desa telah tewas dibantai…." Udon menyelesaikan kalimatnya tanpa ragu sebelum akhirnya menyadari satu hal.

"Kyaaa! Hantu Uchiha!" jerit Moegi, dengan reflek menarik syal Konohamaru. Genin bersyal biru yang sedang berjongkok itu, tersentak ke belakang. Sambil mengelus pahanya, ia mengaduh, "Sa-sakit…"

Konohamaru masih mengaduh sambil berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan tubuh ini. Sedangkan Udon dan Moegi saling menenangkan satu sama lain dari rasa takut. Tiba-tiba tubuh yang tergeletak itu bergerak sendiri, bangkit dari posisi berbaring. Saat itu pula mereka bertiga membelalakan matanya.

* * *

Perlahan, lelaki itu mencoba mengangkat badannya dengan bertopang pada tangan. Lalu ia mengangkat wajah dan kelopak matanya yang terasa berat. Dengan kondisi setengah sadar, menggumamkan 'air' pada samar-samar bayangan manusia yang ia lihat sebelum mendengar jeritan keras,

"GYAAAAA! ZOMBI UCHIHAA!!!!"

Lalu kesadarannya menghilang lagi.

* * *

"Moegi, Udon! Tunggu!" seru Konohamaru sebelum Moegi menyeret syalnya lagi. Matanya mengamati tubuh lelaki yang ada di hadapannya. _"Ini bukan genjutsu, kore," _pikirnya. Tubuh lelaki itu bukan ilusi, tidak tembus pandang dan…bergerak naik-turun perlahan? Tadi lelaki ini juga sempat menggumam meminta air. Berarti artinya…

"Kemungkinan, orang ini masih hidup!" Konohamaru berseru keras. Moegi dan Udon terbelalak.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Moegi heran. "Tadi dia meminta air." Konohamaru memberanikan diri untuk meraba nadi di leher lelaki itu. Ada denyut yang lemah. Benar ternyata, lelaki ini masih bernyawa. Namun keadaannya sangat kacau. Ada jejak bekas darah di sekitar mulut dan beberapa lebam serta luka di lengan. Konohamaru melirik pelindung kepala lelaki itu. Lambang Konoha, tanpa goresan. Orang ini warga desanya!

"Kita harus meminta bantuan! Dia sungguh-sungguh masih hidup. Orang ini harus diselamatkan," ujar Konohamaru dengan nada serius.

"Eeh? Apa kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?" tanya Moegi mulai panik.

"Tidak ada waktu, rumah sakit terlalu jauh. Moegi, Udon, bisakah kalian mencari bantuan dari shinobi lain? Naruto-niichan, atau yang lainnya. Kumohon!"

"Ah, baiklah! Ayo pergi, Udon!" Moegi dan Udon pun melesat keluar.

Konohamaru memandang lelaki yang tak sadarkan diri di hadapannya, "Kumohon, bertahanlah!"

* * *

Moegi dan Udon berlari sekuat tenaga, menuju pusat keramaian desa untuk mencari bantuan. Dalam hati, Moegi mempertanyakan kenapa harus memanggil Naruto, saat ninja medis lebih dibutuhkan untuk kondisi seperti ini. Tapi, siapa ninja medis yang dapat ia panggil pinggiran desa seperti ini? Apakah sebaiknya ia menuju Hokage saja, meminta Hokage atau asistennya, Shizune untuk membantu?

_Ayo Moegi! _

Sementara itu Udon yang telah mendahuluinya, menabrak dua orang di hadapannya. Moegi bergegas menghampiri untuk menarik temannya.

"Ah, maafkan aku!" Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan kulit pucat tersenyum.

"Kalian –Moegi dan Udon, teman satu tim Konohamaru?" terdengar suara yang familiar. Moegi menolehkan kepalanya.

"Sakura-neechan!" Moegi terbelalak. "Ah, syukurlah!" Ia nyaris menangis.

Sakura kebingungan, "Ada apa?"

Moegi dengan cepat menjelaskan situasi yang mereka hadapi pada Sakura dan Sai, yang kebetulan baru saja selesai makan siang bersama Tim Kakashi di Ichiraku Ramen. Namun, Naruto harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan lengannya yang terluka setelah mengalahkan Kakuzu dengan jurus barunya. Kakashi ikut menemani Naruto. Sementara itu, Sakura dan Sai memutuskan untuk membicarakan misi mereka selanjutnya di lapangan begitu berpapasan –bertabrakan dengan Udon.

Sakura memicingkan matanya usai mendengar penuturan Moegi, "Uchiha katamu?"

Moegi mengangguk, "Aku tidak tahu dia siapa. Dia menggunakan pelindung kepala Konoha.

"Mungkin seorang mata-mata yang menyamar lalu mengincar Konohamaru-kun?" ujar Sai dengan senyum datarnya. Sakura melemparkan tatapan tajam, meski mengakui perkataan Sai ada benarnya.

"Itu nanti bisa kita urus. Sekarang, hal yang penting adalah menyelamatkan nyawa orang itu. Sai, bisakah kau menggunakan _choujuugiga? _Kita harus segera ke sana sekarang!" seru Sakura.

Sai mengangguk, dengan cepat ia menggambar dua ekor burung pada gulungannya.

"_Ninpou: Choujuugiga!" _

Begitu dua ekor burung itu keluar dari gulungan, mereka berempat segera naik dan melesat menuju terowongan tempat di mana Konohamaru dan lelaki misterius itu berada.

_Sasuke-kun, apakah itu kau?_

* * *

Di luar dugaan Sakura, pria Uchiha yang tergeletak di terowongan itu bukanlah Sasuke, maupun Itachi. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenali orang ini. Penampilan lelaki itu sesuai dengan deskripsi Moegi, sementara identitasnya tidak jelas meski ia menggunakan pelindung kepala Konoha.

Sakura mengalirkan _chakra _hijau ke tubuhnya selama beberapa saat. Awalnya Sakura hanya melakukan pengecekan. Namun, kedua alisnya bertaut saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia pun berteriak pada Sai dan para genin kecil untuk mencarikannya air dan wadah.

Begitu mendapatkannya, Sakura dengan cekatan melakukan pekerjaannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, akhirnya usai. Sakura menghela napas lega. Sambil mengelap keringat di dahinya, ia berujar.

"Orang ini… Kalau ia terlambat ditangani, nyawanya bisa melayang."

Melihatnya, Konohamaru meneguk ludah. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia terkena racun, dan sudah menyerang sistem tubuhnya. Aku sudah berhasil mengeluarkan sebagian racun itu. Tapi, ia juga dehidrasi dan kehabisan chakra. Seharusnya dalam kondisi seperti ini, shinobi mana pun tidak akan bertahan. Aku tidak tahu keajaiban apa yang membuatnya masih hidup," jelas Sakura.

Sai, yang baru usai berkeliling sekitar gua menghampiri Sakura, "Jadi, apakah setelah ini kita akan membawa si penyusup ke Divisi Interogasi ?"

Cahaya di tangan Sakura meredup, lalu sebelah tangan Sakura memukul rekan satu timnya.

"Sai! Ini bukan saatnya untuk itu!" ujar Sakura kesal, membuat tim Konohamaru bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Meskipun aku telah mengeluarkan racun, ia tetap butuh penawar dan perawatan intensif di rumah sakit. Setidaknya, tunggulah sampai sadar."

Sambil mengelus pipinya, Sai mencoba tersenyum yang lagi-lagi tak mencapai matanya, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?"

* * *

Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara.

Tidak, suara itu terlalu keras untuk dikatakan samar. Hanya kesadarannya yang belum pulih seutuhnya.

Ada seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang bertikai di luar sana. Ia tidak tahu siapa. Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk digunakan berpikir, memproses semua informasi yang ia dengar.

_"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kami harus segera melakukan interogasi padanya!"_

_"Astaga, pelankan suara Anda. Ini rumah sakit! Apakah Anda tidak tahu peraturan rumah sakit mengenai ini? Bahkan pasien belum sadarkan diri." _

Ah, siapa itu? Berisik sekali.

_"Hal itu tidak berlaku untuk orang ini. Dia menggunakan atribut klan Uchiha, kemungkinan besar dia adalah mata-mata musuh yang menyamar. Demi keamanaan desa ini, dia harus dipindahkan ke Divisi Interogasi sekarang!" _

Aku memang Uchiha. Kenapa…mata-mata? Menyamar?

Kepalanya terlalu berat untuk digunakan berpikir, memproses semua informasi yang ia dengar.

Ia mendengar di luar sana makin riuh. Suara hak sepatu yang berdecit dengan lantai. Gemerincing senjata. Langkah kaki yang berat. Ada apa sebenarnya?

_"Tidak. Hokage-sama belum memberikan perintah lebih lanjut pada kami. Demi kesembuhan semua pasien di lorong ini, bisakah Anda dan pasukan Anda segera keluar?"_

_"Sayang sekali, ini perintah dari penasihat desa, Nona Shizune. Sekarang, segera buka pintu ini."_

_"Anda tidak bisa memaksa! ANBU di bawah Hokage tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini!"_

Shizune, ia seperti pernah mendengar namanya. Wanita itu terlibat pertengkaran dengan…ANBU? Mengapa ada ANBU di luar perintah Hokage yang mencoba menerobos rumah sakit? Sesaat ia berpikir –masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar—hingga akhirnya teringat sesuatu. Kedua matanya terbuka seketika.

Mereka bukanlah ANBU di bawah perintah Hokage.

**_Mereka adalah ANBU Ne di bawah Danzo._ **

Shisui nyaris bergerak secara reflek untuk bangun dan melarikan diri. Ia tahu dirinya ada di Rumah Sakit Konoha, meski tidak ingat bagaimana ia bisa di sini. Mungkinkah ANBU Ne berhasil menangkapnya?

Ia melirik tubuhnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda ia sebagai tahanan rumah sakit, kecuali jarum infus yang masih terpasang. Selain itu, tidak ada pengikat tubuh dan tangan, segel penahan cakra ataupun segel pelindung ruangan. Tidak ada ANBU pula yang berjaga di ruangannya—kecuali yang berteriak di luar.

Namun sekilas ia melihat ada sosok surai merah muda mencolok di pojok ruangan dekat pintu. Wanita lain dengan jas putih –sudah pasti adalah dokter yang menanganinya. Dokter itu mengintip ke luar dari balik kaca di pintu, berjaga bila siapapun menerobos kamarnya.

_"Minggir dari pintu ini!"_

_"Apa yang Anda laku—"_

Hampir saja pintu kamar dibuka secara paksa –dan Shisui nyaris lompat dari tempat tidur—bila seseorang tidak muncul tiba-tiba untuk melerai.

_"Yare-yare. Apakah bijak untuk bertengkar di depan kamar pasien? Kupikir tidak."_

Mendengar orang itu berbicara, Shisui langsung mengenalinya. Salah satu _senpai _sewaktu dia di ANBU dulu.

"_Kakashi Hatake!"_

_"Kalian ini ANBU Ne di bawah Danzo-sama bukan? Kalian sudah mendengar Shizune-san ini berbicara. Hokage-sama belum memerintahkan penangkapan dan interogasi bagi seorang pasien yang belum sadarkan diri ini. Jadi kurasa kalian bisa pergi sekarang,"_ ujar lelaki itu enteng.

_"Kau!"_

Shisui melihat dari kaca pintu yang kecil, sebuah tangan melayang ke arah pintu. Akan tetapi kemudian ia mendengar seseorang menangkap tinju itu–sepertinya Kakashi yang melakukannya—sebelum terjadi pertikaian yang lebih besar.

_"Yah, kekerasan tidak diperlukan di sini. Lagipula orang ini yang menemukan adalah murid-murid_ku_. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab dan membawanya langsung ke Divisi Interogasi bila terbukti sebagai penyamar."_

Setelah diakhiri dengan gerutuan, pasukan ANBU Ne itu pergi. Shisui mendengar Shizune berterima kasih pada Kakashi sebelum wanita itu meninggalkan depan pintu kamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar terbuka. Shisui –yang sudah mengurungkan niat untuk kabur—menutup matanya, pura-pura belum sadarkan diri. Ia masih ingat ajaran sewaktu bergabung di ANBU tentang ini untuk mengelabui musuh. Meskipun demikian, ia masih bisa mendengar pria bermasker itu berbicara, kali ini dengan dokter di ruangannya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Sakura?"

Shisui merasa ada dua pasang mata yang sedang menatap dirinya.

"Kakashi-sensei! Ah, ia sudah stabil tapi masih belum sadarkan diri. Selain itu, level chakranya belum sampai lima persen."

Shisui nyaris mengerutkan keningnya. Sejak kapan Kakashi punya murid?

"Hmm begitu. Yah, pokoknya kabari aku kalau dia sudah sadar. Hokage-sama memintaku untuk berbicara padanya. Kau tahu kan, karena aku punya mata ini."

"Tentu saja, Sensei. Oh ya, terima kasih sudah menghentikan ANBU Ne itu. Aku tidak menyangka, kau sampai mengatakan kalau yang menemukannya adalah muridmu. Konohamaru kan bukan muridmu."

"Kupikir aku tidak perlu detil menjelaskan 'mantan muridku', Sakura," Shisui mendengar pria bermasker itu terkekeh, "Tidak pantas untuk mengatakan mantan pada hubungan sensei dan murid, sekalipun aku sudah tidak mengajarimu apa-apa lagi. Selain itu, secara teknis kau juga ikut menemukan_nya_."

Dokter bernama Sakura itu hanya tertawa kecil.

Kakashi berujar lagi, "Aku akan segera ke sini lagi." Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ber-_shunshin, _meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Shisui mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup dan suara hak sepatu Sakura yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sudah sadar sedari tadi. Kau tak perlu berpura-pura sedang tertidur, _Uchiha-san._"

Dalam hati, Shisui terkejut. Dokter ini mengetahui triknya. Mungkin triknya terlalu kuno untuk digunakan pada shinobi desanya sendiri. Pelan-pelan, ia membuka matanya dan terkejut seketika saat melihat dokter bersurai merah muda itu _menodongkan _pisau bedah chakra di depan lehernya.

"A-apa?!"

"Jawab aku. Meskipun seharusnya Kakashi-sensei yang melakukan interograsi padamu, aku tak bisa membiarkan kau berpura-pura menjadi salah satu dari _mereka_," ujarnya dingin. Ujung pisau chakra itu mengenai kulit lehernya. Lehrnya tergores sedikit.

Shisui meneguk ludah. Dalam hati ia menyesal, seharusnya ia melarikan diri daritadi saja. Kini, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun. Namun ia sendiri tidak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud dengan _mereka _oleh perempuan di hadapannya. Meskipun begitu, ia mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan bersikap kooperatif.

"Baiklah. Apa pertanyaanmu?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sakura tajam.

"Namaku Shisui Uchiha. Kau tidak tahu?" sahut Shisui polos. Sebagian besar shinobi desa mengenalnya, termasuk yang bekerja di rumah sakit. Ia tahu dirinya cukup terkenal. Meskipun tak pernah menyombongkan akan hal itu, tetap saja ia heran.

"Shisui Uchiha? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama itu." Sakura mengerutkan keningnya.

"Oh astaga. Apa kau sudah mengecek daftar shinobi? Kupikir rumah sakit memiliki identitas tiap shinobi Konoha."

Pertanyaan yang aneh, pikir Shisui. Apakah ia sungguh benar-benar di Konoha? Mengapa tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya sebaga Shisui Uchiha –_Shunshin no Shisui_? Lebih lagi, ia sempat dituduh sebagai mata-mata musuh. Padahal biasanya Rumah Sakit Konoha selalu mengenali pasien shinobi Konoha, sekalipun dalam kondisi tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan ternyata pertanyaan itu menyulut emosi Sakura, pemegang komando ketiga di rumah sakit setelah Hokage dan Shizune.

"Kau meragukanku?" Pisau chakra yang sempat diturunkan kembali naik ke hadapan leher Shisui. Lelaki itu berjengit.

"Sungguh, tidak! Tapi, percayalah padaku!"

"Jangan mencoba mengelabuiku! Siapa kau sesungguhnya? Mengapa berpura-pura menjadi Uchiha?!" Sakura nyaris berteriak frustasi.

"Kubilang namaku Shisui Uchiha!" seru Shisui sebelum jeda sejenak, "Tunggu, apa maksudmu berpura-pura menjadi Uchiha?" Keningnya berkerut. Tidak pernah ada yang menuduh seseorang 'berpura-pura menjadi Uchiha' di Konoha, desanya sendiri.

Kini ganti Sakura yang heran. Pisau bedah chakra itu lenyap dari lehernya, Shisui bernapas sedikit lebih lega. Sakura berbicara kembali.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu atau masih berpura-pura?" Kali ini Sakura mencengkram kerah baju rumah sakit yang dikenakan Shisui.

Dengan nada getir, Sakura berujar, "Tidak ada Uchiha yang hidup di desa ini lagi."

Seketika darah Shisui berdesir mendengarnya.

"Jadi, klan Uchiha diusir dari desa ini?"

Shisui ingin menertawakan dirinya, merasa seperti baru saja melontarkan sebuah lelucon. Kemudian ia terdiam, teringat Danzo dan rencana dewan penasihat Konoha dalam menghentikan rencana kudeta. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi. Tetapi kalimat ambigu Sakura amat menganggunya. Dengan suara parau, Shisui berkata terbata-bata,

"Atau mereka…sudah tewas?"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia tidak percaya lelaki di hadapannya, mengaku seorang Uchiha namun tidak mengetahui pembantaian klannya sendiri. Tetapi orang ini tidak memiliki alibi yang kuat sebagai seorang pembohong. Pupilnya tidak melebar saat menjawab maupun mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

Ia tampak ketakutan saat Sakura menodongkan pisau chakra di hadapan lehernya. Dan benar-benar kebingungan.

Sakura hanya menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan pandangan muram, teringat kembali kisah tragis keluarga Sasuke delapan tahun silam.

"Mana yang benar?" Lelaki itu bertanya pelan.

Sakura melonggarkan cengkramannya saat melihat lelaki di hadapannya mulai bergetar. Setetes air mata muncul dari mata yang kedua irisnya merah menyala.

"Mata itu! Kau…"

Sakura terkejut bukan main. Tanpa sadar, lelaki itu mengaktifkan sharingan. Dan Sakura tahu sharingan di hadapannya adalah asli, bukan ilusi dari genjutsu. Sakura melepaskan cengkraman di kerah Shisui. Ia mundur dari posisinya, mencoba menghindari tatapan mata itu.

"_Yare-yare, _sudah kuduga kau sudah sadar, Shisui." Suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Lelaki berambut perak itu sedang membaca novel dengan santai di jendela ruang inap Shisui. Entah sejak kapan dia membuka jendela.

"Kakashi-sensei!" seru Sakura.

"Senpai!" Shisui ikut terkejut. Sejak kapan Kakashi ada di sana?

"Senpai?" Sakura menoleh pada Shisui. Ternyata orang ini juga mengenal gurunya. Kakashi menutup bukunya, lalu dengan santai masuk ke dalam ruangan, mendekati Sakura.

"Shisui adalah kouhai-ku sewaktu di ANBU dulu seperti Yamato." Kakashi menunjuk Shisui yang masih mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya,

"Omong-omong, Shisui, kau bisa menonaktifkan sharingan-mu. Kau tau, matamu itu bisa melukai _pikiran_ seseorang."

Shisui tersadar, "Ah maaf, aku terbawa emosi." Mata merahnya kembali menjadi arang-hitam.

Sementara itu, Sakura yang merasa belum memahami beberapa hal bertanya pada Kakashi, "Kouhai? Tetapi dia sebaya denganku, Sensei!"

"_Maa, _itulah yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya." Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu. Seharusnya Shisui tampak seperti lelaki usia dua puluhaan, namun penampilannya masih sama dengan saat usianya masih enam belas tahun.

"Orang ini benar-benar Uchiha? Sensei yakin dia tidak menggunakan Shouten no Jutsu milik Akatsuki?" tanya Sakura memastikan lagi. Terakhir kali ia bertemu Itachi Uchiha pun ternyata dia adalah shinobi Sunagakure yang menyamar dengan jurus itu.

"Yah begitulah, aku sudah memastikan dengan sharingan sebelum masuk ke sini. Chakranya juga terlalu rendah untuk bertahan dengan jurus itu, Sakura."

"Kau benar. Kurasa aku akan percaya dan menyerahkannya padamu, Sensei." Sakura menghela napas. Ia tidak bisa beragumen lagi bila Kakashi sudah berkata demikian.

Di sisi lain, Shisui yang sedari tadi mengikuti pembicaraan Kakashi dan Sakura angkat suara.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti lelucon apa yang membuat kalian tidak semudah itu mempercayaiku. Senpai, bisakah kau panggilkan Sandaime-sama? Atau membiarkan aku bertemu dengannya. Ada hal penting yang harus kulaporkan pada beliau, terkait misi terakhirku."

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kakashi dan Sakura berpaling satu sama lain.

"Shisui, kurasa kita benar-benar perlu berbicara." ujar Kakashi dengan nada serius.

Sakura yang memahami kode Kakashi, bergegas mengambilkan segelas air untuk Shisui. Lelaki itu belum minum sama sekali sejak ia sadar, sementara ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang _sangat _panjang.

Shisui menerima gelas dari Sakura dan menggumamkan terima kasih. Ia menghabiskannya setelah sempat memastikan tidak ada racun di dalamnya –dengan tatapan tajam Sakura—sebelum akhirnya menyahut,

"Ya, saat ini kita sedang _berbicara, _Senpai. Omong-omong, sejak kapan kau punya murid?"

"Maksudku, dengarkanlah penjelasanku dan jawablah pertanyaanku baik-baik. Kita harus memulainya dari awal."

"Baiklah, asal kau tidak menodongkan kunai padaku," ujar Shisui seraya melirik Sakura yang pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

"Tentu saja kalau kau bisa mengendalikan dirimu," jawab Kakashi sebelum menarik napas. _Siapkan dirimu._

"Pertama, Sandaime-sama telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu."

Shisui melebarkan kedua matanya. Ia terpaku. Tidak mungkin! Ia baru bertemu dengan Hiruzen Sarutobi dua hari sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri. Dan sekarang, mereka bilang Sandaime telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu.

Namun, pertanyaan di benaknya tidak langsung terjawab karena Kakashi telah mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Kedua… Shisui, apa hal terakhir yang kau ingat?"

* * *

**An**

**Sorry! Aku tahu chapter pertama sangat gantung. Semoga chapter ini lebih memuaskan ya. Perlahan, semua misteri akan terjawab dan semua musuh akan terkuak :D**

**Aku juga sudah edit chapter pertama, beberapa hal ternyata harus kuperbaiki. Dan untuk karakter utama Sakura, telah kuganti dengan Team Seven. Karena mereka akan terlibat banyak selanjutnya (tidak hanya Sakura yang jadi iryo-nin) dan akan ada waktu Sasuke serta Itachi muncul.**

**Tapi ingat, fokus cerita ini adalah bagaimana Shisui menyesuaikan dengan realita 'masa depan'. **

**Hope you enjoy! Please leave some reviews if you'd like. I'm happy to see your responses!**

**J.**


	3. Decision

**Chapter 3.**

_Sore harinya_.

Hari beranjak petang ketika Kakashi meninggalkan kamar Shisui. Sakura masih di sana, baru saja usai melakukan pemeriksaan terakhir. Kunoichi berambut merah jambu itu hendak menutup jendela dan merapikan tirai sebelum beranjak pulang. "Aku akan menutup jendelanya ya, Shisui-san."

Mendapati tidak ada jawaban dari lelaki itu, Sakura menoleh. Shisui duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya, pandangannya lurus ke depan. Namun tatapannya kosong, seakan pikirannya entah di mana.

"Shisui-san?" panggil Sakura lagi tanpa beranjak dari posisinya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Shisui tersadar, ia menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Ah, maaf. Kurasa, aku butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua informasi ini." Lelaki itu tersenyum tipis.

Sakura mengangguk. Ia berempati pada Shisui. Apa yang dihadapi Shisui tentu tidaklah mudah. Setelah Kakashi menanyakan apa yang terakhir Shisui ingat, lelaki itu mulai bercerita. Tentu ia tidak menjelaskan bagian Danzo. Ia hanya berkata,

_"Aku terluka parah setelah misi solo yang diberikan Sandaime. Namun racun membuat pergerakanku terbatas, aku hanya bisa mencapai gua tempat persembunyianku dekat Sungai Naka. Aku menyimpan penawar racun di sana, untuk jaga-jaga. Tetapi setelah meminum penawar itu, aku tidak sadarkan diri. _

_"Begitu sadar, aku sudah di sini. Dengan keributan yang menuduhku sebagai mata-mata. Sandaime yang telah meninggal. Senpai yang sudah memiliki murid –yang mengatakan klan Uchiha sudah tidak ada di desa ini. Apa maksudnya?"_

_Kakashi menoleh pada Sakura, mengisyaratkan _'jangan menceritakan soal klan Uchiha dulu'_._

_Sehingga ia meminta Sakura menjelaskan kronologi dari perspektifnya. Sakura pun berbicara tentang ia, Sai, dan Tim Konohamaru yang menemukannya dalam kondisi keracunan di sebuah terowongan tua Konoha. Bukan gua biasa seperti yang diceritakan Shisui. _

_Kakashi berpendapat ia harus melaporkan hal tersebut pada Hokage dan meminta melakukan investigasi lagi di terowongan tersebut. Termasuk untuk mencari bekas dari wadah penawar racun yang Shisui minum. Kakashi pun memiliki hipotesis mengenai ini,_

_"Shisui, kemungkinan besar kau telah melakukan perjalanan waktu. _Time travel. _Kau memiliki zona waktu yang berbeda dari kami, berdasarkan ingatanmu. Kemungkinan lain, kau berasal dari dunia paralel. Shisui Uchiha, dikabarkan hilang delapan tahun yang lalu. Sandaime-sama mengumumkan statusnya _Missing in Action (MIA). _Kepolisian Uchiha menemukan catatan bunuh diri, tetapi disangkal karena tubuhnya tidak ditemukan…"_

_"Ah, aku memang meninggalkan catatan itu pada Itachi untuk jaga-jaga. Bila lebih dari sepuluh hari aku tidak menemuinya tanpa kabar, Itachi boleh memberikannya pada anggota klan yang lain. Semenjak memenangkan perang dengan Kirigakure, aku tahu aku bisa mati kapan saja. Musuh selalu mengincarku," ujar Shisui. Dalam hati ia menambahkan _'dan mengincar kekuatan sharingan, bahkan Danzo._'._

_"Begitu rupanya," Kakashi mengangguk, meyakini bahwa hipotesisnya semakin benar._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, di mana Itachi? Apakah klan Uchiha masih tinggal di distrik yang sama?"_

_Sakura menegang, ia melirik Kakashi. Kakashi menghela napas, cepat atau lambat pasti mereka akan menyentuh topik itu. Jounin berambut abu-abu itu memegang bahu Shisui._

_"Dengar Shisui. Klan Uchiha, tidak tersisa lagi di desa ini selain _kau_. Mereka telah tewas dibunuh tidak lama selang berita hilangnya dirimu. Hanya Sasuke yang selamat dari pembantaian itu. Namun sekarang dia dikuasai dendam dan menjadi pelarian--"_

_"Siapa pelakunya?" Shisui memotong._

_"Itachi Uchiha," tandas Kakashi._

_Shisui tampak tidak terkejut, terlepas dari raut wajahnya yang menegang mendengar fakta ini._

_"Aku tahu ini berat bagimu, tetapi dialah yang melakukannya. Dengan alasan untuk mengukur kekuatannya, dan meninggalkan Sasuke dalam trauma psikologis yang berat. Semenjak peristiwa itu Itachi bergabung dalam organisasi kriminal, Akatsuki…"_

_"Mengukur kekuatannya? Itachi? Tidak mungkin dia melakukannya dengan alasan konyol seperti itu!"_ _seru Shisui._

_Kakashi menatap Shisui dengan pandangan menyelidik, "Kenapa tidak? Semua orang berpikir dia sudah kehilangan akalnya. Apakah kau ikut berkomplot dengannya, Shisui? Menghilang, lalu membantunya pada malam itu. Secara logika, Itachi tidak mungkin melakukannya seorang diri."_

_"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura menyergah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ini terlalu berlebihan. Shisui memang belum dapat dipercayai sepenuhnya ditambah bukti yang ada belum begitu kuat. Namun tuduhan tersebut akan bertentangan dengan hipotesis Kakashi sebelumnya. _

_Sementara itu, Shisui tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya berujar, _

_"Dalam kondisi seperti ini, wajar kalian belum bisa mempercayaiku sepenuhnya. Aku juga tidak bisa membuktikan bahwa aku tidak terlibat, maupun Itachi melakukannya hanya karena alasan konyol. Tapi aku mengenal Itachi sejak kecil. Dia anggota klan Uchiha, tetapi dia juga shinobi Konoha. Dia selalu berjanji untuk melindungi desa dan sebisa mungkin ingin menghentikan peperangan. Jadi sekali lagi kupikir, motif yang dia miliki sama sekali tidak masuk akal."_

_Kini ganti Kakashi yang menarik napas dalam-dalam, "_Maa, ii._ Kupikir cukup untuk sekarang. Hari ini terlalu berat untukmu, Shisui. Banyak hal yang masih janggal, terutama hubunganmu dengan Itachi serta kemunculanmu setelah delapan tahun. Aku akan memberikanmu waktu. Kalau kau sudah siap, kau bisa menghubungiku melalui Sakura."_

_Kakashi tahu masih ada hal yang disembunyikan Shisui. _

_Shisui menyadarinya. _

Tapi tidak saat ini.

* * *

Sakura keluar dari ruang inap Shisui menjelang matahari tenggelam. Sebelum kepergiannya, Shisui mengucapkan terima kasih dan menanyakan kapan ia akan kembali.

"Aku akan datang besok pagi," ujar Sakura.

Shisui mengangguk. Ia masih memiliki waktu.

Lelaki itu menatap tirai jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka –atas permintannya—yang menghadap langsung Monumen Hokage. Ia menatap pahatan wajah lima Hokage. Wajah Tsunade Senju masih terasa asing di matanya.

Terlepas dari apapun yang sebenarnya terjadi, waktu benar-benar membawanya ke masa depan. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dikepung Danzo dan ANBU-nya habis-habisan. Tetapi hari ini klannya tercerai-berai, nyaris tidak tersisa, dan kedua sepupunya memburu darah satu sama lain demi dendam serta alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Terbayang-bayang bagaimana seorang Itachi melakukan pembantaian itu pada keluarganya sendiri. Terlebih lagi, Sasuke kini berniat membunuhnya. Bagaimana pula Sasuke yang manis dan menyayangi kakaknya itu malah menjadi seorang pendendam?

Shisui tak habis pikir. Dulu ia mengatakan pada Itachi untuk memahami perasaan seseorang agar dapat mengerti jalan pikirannya, sehingga dapat memprediksi pergerakannya. Ironisnya, sekarang ia tidak bisa memahami nasihatnya sendiri.

Sungguh, delapan tahun membuktikan waktu tidak pernah bermain-main dalam mengubah banyak hal. Shisui berpikir, ini adalah pelajaran baru baginya.

Malam itu, Shisui berusaha untuk tidur dengan menerima semua kenyataan.

_Ini bukan genjutsu. _

Ia, Shisui Uchiha, harus berpacu dengan waktu.

* * *

Keesokan harinya.

Seperti yang janjinya, Sakura datang ke ruang inap Shisui pada pagi hari. Bahkan di luar dugaan Shisui, ninja medis itu datang pukul tujuh, lengkap dengan jas putihnya. Tanpa banyak basa-basi, Sakura segera melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Hmm, omong-omong aku tidak menduga akan sepagi ini," ujar Shisui memecah keheningan.

Sakura melepaskan bagian _earpieces _stetoskop dari telinganya. Ia tersenyum –tidak lagi sinis maupun mengerikan seperti kemarin—lalu berkata, "Kupikir saat kau bertanya kemarin, kau seakan-akan meminta untuk dipercepat, Shisui-san."

Shisui mengangkat kedua bahunya, tertawa kecil, "Oh, kau dokter yang sangat pengertian, Sakura. Jadi, bagaimana dengan kondisi tubuhku?"

Mendengar perkataan Shisui, Sakura sedikit tersipu. Ia sedikit berdeham untuk mengatur profesionalitasnya, "Semakin membaik. Aku tidak menyangka tubuhmu akan pulih secepat ini, mengingat racun itu nyaris melumpuhkan sistem syaraf tubuhmu. Kalau kau beristirahat penuh hari ini, mungkin besok pagi kau bisa keluar dari rumah sakit."

Kedua mata oniks Shisui berbinar, "Luar biasa, Sakura. Kau benar-benar ninja medis yang ahli. Aku berhutang padamu."

"Senang bisa membantu, Shisui-san. Kemampuanku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding _Shishou_," sahut Sakura merendah. Dalam hatinya ia sendiri juga kagum dengan Shisui yang pasien yang baik dengan mengikuti segala protokol rumah sakit.

Shisui tertawa, "Kau harus menerima pujian itu, Sakura. Siapa yang mengajarimu? Tsunade-sama ya?" tebak Shisui.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Aku tidak menyangka beliau akan kembali ke Konoha lagi dan menjadi Hokage." celetuk Shisui, membuat Sakura cukup terkejut kalau lelaki Uchiha ini senang berbicara, "Delapan tahun memang tidak bermain-main ya…"

"Pasti sulit ya, Shisui-san. Sebelumnya kau pasti juga telah mengalami banyak hal." Sakura berusaha berempati. Ia ingat lelaki ini lahir lebih dahulu darinya, dan setidaknya pernah menyaksikan peperangan.

"Aa. Tapi kita adalah shinobi. Mau sesulit apapun, tetap harus melangkah maju," Shisui tersenyum getir, "Lalu Sakura. Bolehkah aku minta tolong? Aku punya pesan untuk Kakashi-senpai."

Sakura membelalakkan matanya. Ia mengerti maksud Shisui. _Aku siap untuk interogasi yang sebenarnya. _

"Kau yakin, Shisui-san? Kau baru mendengar semuanya kemarin." Sakura mencemaskan kesehatan mental pasiennya. Lelaki itu sempat tampak terpukul dengan kenyataan tentang klannya.

Lagi-lagi Shisui tersenyum. Ada kepahitan tersirat di sana, "Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Cepat atau lambat, akan terjadi. Selain itu, aku sadar kita berpacu dengan waktu saat ini. Aku tidak ingin menyesal lagi."

Sakura menghela napas, ia tidak bisa menghalangi Shisui. Untung saja, lelaki itu sudah nyaris dalam kondisi primanya. "Baiklah. Akan aku sampaikan pada Sensei."

"Terakhir Sakura. Aku meminta seseorang dari klan Yamanaka turun tangan langsung. Lalu, _tolong rahasiakan ini semua dari** Danzo-sama dan ANBU Ne.**" _

Sakura memicingkan matanya. _Shisui mengetahui tentang Ne. Itu artinya, Danzo terlibat._

_"_Aku mengerti, Shisui-san. Permintaanmu akan diproses secepatnya."

* * *

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pada malam di hari yang sama, Kakashi datang ke ruang inap Shisui bersama Tsunade dan Inoichi Yamanaka.

Shisui nampak tidak terkejut, justru terlihat siap. Ia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaian pasien rumah sakit, melainkan sebuah kaus abu-abu dengan pola spiral oranye yang dibawakan Sakura. (_Tentu kalian bisa menebak siapa pemilik kaus itu_)

"Kakashi-senpai," sapa Shisui, lalu menoleh ke dua sosok lain, "Um, Godaime-sama, Inoichi-san."

Lidahnya masih kelu mengucapkan '_Godaime'_. Dalam hati, ia memutuskan untuk memanggil Hokage dengan 'Tsunade-sama' untuk selanjutnya. Sementara, ia telah mengenal Inoichi sebelumnya sehingga tidak ada kekakuan lagi.

"Kaus yang bagus, omong-omong," celetuk jenaka Kakashi.

"Milik teman satu tim Sakura, kurasa." Shisui mengendikkan bahunya, tertawa kecil.

"Kita langsung saja, Bocah," ujar Tsunade tanpa basa-basi, mengabaikan Shisui yang pada kenyataannya bukan anak kecil lagi, "Aku sudah mendengar laporan dari Kakashi. Dan atas permintaanmu, aku mengajak Inoichi Yamanaka dari Divisi T untuk mengecek kebenaran dari kata-katamu. Benar?"

"Benar, Tsunade-sama. Lalu saya meminta keamanan untuk semua memori yang akan saya perlihatkan." ujar Shisui. Tsunade menautkan alisnya, "Oh, kau mau kami menggunakan kinjutsu itu padamu?"

Shisui mengangguk. Pernah bergabung menjadi anggota ANBU membekalinya dengan cukup dengan teknik-teknik interogasi. Selain dengan mengecek kebenaran dengan merasuki pikiran, salah satu jutsu yang dimiliki klan Yamanaka memungkinkan penggunanya melihat memori seseorang serta membagikannya dengan orang lain. Seperti proyektor ingatan.

"Inoichi, bagaimana?" tanya Tsunade.

Inoichi menjawab, "Tidak biasanya seseorang meminta kami melakukan jurus itu biasanya. Kudengar kau baru pulih, tentu kau tahu apa konsekuensinya?"

Shisui mengangguk lagi dengan mantap, "Aku, Shisui Uchiha, telah memutuskannya. Demi mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan penuh sebagai shinobi Konoha yang loyal, serta….membantu mengungkap peristiwa delapan tahun lalu yang mungkin berhubungan dengan pembantaian klan Uchiha."

Tsunade dan Inoichi tampak terkejut. Sementara Kakashi bersikap biasa saja, seakan-akan telah menebak ini semua.

"Panggilkan Sakura. Suruh dia masuk ke ruangan ini. Sewaktu-waktu, bocah ini bisa pingsan."

Tidak lama kemudian Sakura memasuki ruang inap Shisui. Pintu kembali dikunci.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita mulai, Shisui."

Inoichi meletakkan tangan kanannya pada dahi Shisui, sementara tangan kirinya membentuk segel. Shisui memejamkan matanya.

Begitu _kekkai _pengaman diaktifkan di ruangan, kilas balik memori dimulai.

* * *

Shisui merasa ia seperti terlempar ke masa kecilnya.

Ia melihat kembali _pertemuan pertamany_a dengan Itachi.

_Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada anak laki-laki di hadapannya sambil tersenyum,"Mari berteman! Kau pasti Itachi kan, anak Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san? Aku Shisui Uchiha."_

**Latihan yang mereka lakukan di Hutan Kematian.**

_"Seperti yang telah kuduga, kau benar-benar shinobi yang hebat, Itachi!" Shisui menepuk bahu Itachi._

_"Kurasa aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingmu Shisui," sahut Itachi datar._

_Shisui tertawa, "Kau akan mengerti. Kupikir tidak ada yang bisa kuajarkan lagi padamu."_

_"Tidak! Hari ini kau mengajari banyak hal padaku."_

_Shisui tersenyum, "Kau seperti adik laki-lakiku, Itachi. Aku ingin kau menganggapku sebagai kakak, dan bergantung padaku untuk banyak hal. _

_Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kita lakukan benar atau salah, tapi yang pasti, aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu Itachi."_

**Beberapa hari kemudian,**

_"Shisui, sudah berapa kali kau datang ke pertemuan klan?" tanya Itachi suatu hari._

_"Entahlah. Sejak aku menjadi genin kurasa, lima tahun yang lalu. Kau cemas?"_

_Itachi tidak menjawab. Ini pertemuan pertamanya._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Shisui tersenyum._

**Lima tahun kemudian,**

_"Sudah kuduga, pembicaraan di pertemuan akan menjadi alot." ujar Shisui suatu hari seusai latihan rutinnya dengan Itachi._

_"Klan sudah menaruh banyak ketidakpuasan dengan desa. Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Shisui?"_

_Itachi berusaha menyembunyikan emosinya, tetapi Shisui tahu sepupunya itu sedang dalam tekanan._

_"Kau lakukan tugasmu. Aku akan mencoba dari sisiku untuk mengambil sekutu lainnya dari klan."_

**Sore itu, pertemuan terakhir Shisui dengan Itachi.**

_"Itachi, anggota klan lain makin mencurigai. Mereka meminta seseorang dari klan untuk mengawasimu."_

_"Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi. Siapa yang mereka tugaskan?"_

_"Tentu saja, aku!" Shisui tersenyum lebar._

_"…." Wajah Itachi seakan-akan berkata, 'ini tidak lucu!'_

_"Hei, hei. Kita memang sahabat baik dan teman dekat, wajar bukan? Selain itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengkhianati desa dan dirimu, Itachi. Kau tahu itu." Shisui mencari alasan, berusaha menghibur Itachi._

_"Aku gagal bernegosiasi dengan Ayah. Rencana untuk melakukan kudeta semakin matang. Bagaimana denganmu, Shisui?" tanya Itachi._

_Shisui tertegun, "Aku juga kesulitan untuk mencari sekutu. Bagaimanapun darah Uchiha mereka lebih kental daripada air."_

_"Maafkan aku." Itachi tertunduk._

_"Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan pikirkan cara lainnya. Bagaimana kalau—" _

_"Niisan! Hei, Niisan!" Itachi dan Shisui menoleh. Dari kejauhan seseorang memanggil Itachi._

"Sasuke?"

"_Aku mencarimu!" Sasuke merengut, lalu menghampiri Itachi, "Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Shisui-san? Beritahu aku!"_

_Shisui tersenyum lebar, "Sasuke, kau mau tahu? Sini, aku akan beritahu sebuah rahasia padamu!"_

_Sasuke tampak berbinar. Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis._

_'Keluarga ini… aku pasti akan melindunginya.'_

**Pertemuan dengan Petinggi Desa.**

_Shisui bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya. Di hadapannya adalah Hokage dan petinggi desa lainnya. Sebagai agen ganda kedua, Shisui memberi laporan pada mereka._

_"Izinkan aku melakukan satu upaya lagi. Aku akan mencoba menggunakan Koto Amatsukami pada Fugaku Uchiha untuk menghentikan kudeta," ucap Shisui dengan yakin._

_"Apa?!" Seluruh orang di ruangan itu terkejut._

_"Shisui, kau tahu konsekuensi menggunakan kekuatan itu pada klanmu sendiri?" tanya Hiruzen._

_"Saya tahu. Sandaime-sama, tolong biarkan aku melakukannya!"_

**Sore hari, di padang rumput dekat Sungai Naka.**

_"Mangekyo Sharingan milikmu. Aku dapat menggunakannya lebih baik dari dirimu! Kudeta tidak akan bisa dihentikan dengan matamu ini!"_

_"Danzo! Apa yang…" Shisui terpaku, tak bisa bergerak. Racun itu telah masuk ke sistem tubuhnya._

_"Kulakukan? Aku mengambil kedua matamu!" Danzo menerjang ke arahnya._

_Panik menghujam dada Shisui. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan kali ini, 'melarikan diri' atau 'mati'._

**Gua persembunyian Shisui, di dekat Sungai Naka.**

_Shisui baru saja meminum penawar racun yang ia simpan. Namun kondisi tubuhnya semakin parah. Dengan napas tersengal dan mata yang nyaris terpejam, ia bersandar di dinding gua._

_'Apakah aku terlambat?' Kepalanya sakit. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan._

_"Argh!" Rasa sakit itu menghujam, ia tidak tahan lagi. Tubuhnya terbaring di dasar gua._

_"Itachi… maafkan… aku." Matanya tertutup._

* * *

"Haah… haah…" Shisui membuka matanya perlahan. Keringat bercucuran di wajahnya. Napasnya tersengal.

Ia tahu, proses interogasi dengan membuka memori dengan jurus Klan Yamanaka akan menguras tenaganya. Tak heran bila jurus ini dapat menyebabkan subyeknya kehilangan kesadaran, bahkan yang terburuk adalah terluka secara psikis.

"Shisui-san!" Sakura segera menghampiri Shisui, tetapi lelaki itu mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya tidak apa-apa.

"Jadi.. apakah… aku sudah mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan Konoha, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shisui dengan terbata.

BRAAAAAK!!!

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan melayangkan tangannya ke meja kamar. Untung saja properti milik rumah sakit itu tidak terbelah dua.

"Danzo, kurang ajar! Dia pasti terlibat dalam kasus Uchiha!" seru Tsunade geram. Kakashi dan Inoichi berusaha menenangkan Godaime Hokage itu.

Dengan mengerahkan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Shisui berujar,

"Tsunade-sama, jangan biarkan dia tahu… aku memberitahumu soal penyerangan itu… dan juga…soal kudeta…"

"Aku tahu!" Tsunade menatap Shisui,

"Shisui Uchiha! Mulai malam ini, aku mengembalikan statusmu sebagai shinobi aktif Konohagakure dengan level _Jounin_. Bersiap-siaplah, kita memiliki banyak pekerjaan!"

Mata Shisui berbinar. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama!"

_Tunggu aku, Itachi, Sasuke._

* * *


	4. All That Left

**Time Tunnel 4**

**All That Left**

_Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto_

_Time Tunnel by Chievans._

Keesokan sorenya, Tsunade mengunjungi Shisui untuk pemeriksaan terakhir. Sang Godaime Hokage turun tangan langsung untuk memastikan kesehatan fisik maupun mental Shisui tidak terganggu akibat _kinjutsu _klan Yamanaka yang digunakan padanya kemarin. Sesuai dugaan, Shisui sudah dalam kondisi prima dan dapat keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Sebelumnya, lelaki berambut itu menghampiri Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama. Sebelum pergi, aku ada permintaan."

"Apa itu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tolong cabut status Itachi sebagai ninja pelarian. Seperti yang telah Anda lihat dalam memoriku, Itachi loyal pada Konoha. Kejanggalan ini, hanya Itachi yang mengetahuinya," ujar Shisui lirih.

"Haah," Tsunade memegang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. Ia menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah. Penasihat desa akan mengetahuinya dan tentu menarik perhatian Danzo untuk campur tangan."

Shisui mencerna kalimat Tsunade dengan mudah. Ia mengangguk –tidak nampak raut kekecewaan karena penolakan tersebut. "Aku mengerti."

Tsunade beranjak meninggalkan kamar inap Shisui. Ia menepuk bahu lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Kita akan melakukan upaya untuk itu, Shisui. Sekarang, cukuplah Tim Kakashi dan Inoichi yang mengetahui fakta ini, hingga kita bisa memastikannya langsung dari Itachi."

"Baik, Tsunade-sama." Shisui mengangguk.

Langkah Tsunade terhenti di ambang pintu. "Ah, Shisui. Sebisa mungkin, jangan menarik perhatian di desa. Danzo memiliki mata-mata di penjuru desa."

"Tentu saja."

\--

Begitu menghirup udara luar rumah sakit, langkah kaki Shisui membawa dirinya mengembara, menelusuri Konoha yang sudah berubah. Rasanya seperti kemarin, tapi hari ini semua begitu berbeda dan asing.

Shisui menyadari, ia sungguh-sungguh telah _melompati waktu_.

Perbedaan itu semakin nyata saat dirinya menatap tembok gapura dengan lambang kipas _uchiwa _di hadapannya.

Gerbang yang menghubungkan jalan desa dengan pemukiman klannya itu tampak tidak terurus. Lumut dan tumbuhan merambat liar menutupi beberapa sisi tembok. Genting pintu gerbang juga sudah berlubang. Dan ada marka polisi berwarna kuning usang yang terbentang di pintunya.

Shisui menahan napas. Tangannya meraih marka usang itu lantas menyibaknya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk masuk.

Hanya sepi dan sunyi yang menyambutnya. Namun ia tetap menyusuri pemukiman tidak berpenghuni itu.

Ia sempat melihat bayangan dirinya dan Itachi yang berjalan berdampingan sepulang misi mereka. Lalu Sasuke yang berlari menuju kakaknya. Kemudian Bibi Mikoto yang kerepotan membawa banyak barang usai berbelanja dan Izumi yang—

Shisui mengedipkan matanya. Bayangan itu hilang seketika.

_Semuanya, tidak ada yang tersisa di sini, _pikir Shisui.

Ia merasakan dingin begitu angin sore berhembus. Punggungnya bergetar, bahunya mulai goyah. Namun ia tetap memaksakan dirinya untuk tegak.

_Tidak. Itachi dan Sasuke masih hidup. Hanya mereka keluarga yang aku miliki saat ini._

Shisui membawa dirinya keluar dari pemukiman Uchiha.

\--

Shisui baru saja keluar dari pemukiman klannya begitu seseorang mengejutkannya.

"Ah." Orang itu juga terkejut rupanya.

Shisui memerhatikan orang di hadapannya. Rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit sawo matang, tanda di pipi seperti kumis kucing….

"Oh." Shisui berkata pelan. Ia tahu orang ini, anak dari mendiang Yondaime Hokage sekaligus jinchuuriki kyuubi. Tapi… _Siapa namanya ya_?

Selama beberapa detik mereka saling tatap. Shisui tidak pernah merasa secanggung ini bertemu dengan orang. Biasanya ia dapat membuka percakapan dengan mudah dan membuatnya mengalir begitu saja. Namun kali ini, otaknya tidak berfungsi dengan baik untuk mengingat nama remaja berambut pirang ini.

Hingga akhirnya, lawan bicara Shisui memecah keheningan

"Ehm… kaus yang bagus, _ttebayo._" Ia tersenyum canggung. Shisui mengenali ekspresi ini. Oh, rupanya tidak hanya Shisui yang merasa begitu.

Shisui berdeham, ia mulai beraksi. "Kutebak kau teman satu tim Sakura? Dia bilang rekan timnya meminjamkan ini untukku."

Sesuai dugaan, raut kaku dan canggung dari wajahnya sirna tergantikan dengan cengiran lebar.

"Hehehe. Kaus itu tidak cocok denganku, Sakura-chan bilang. Kau boleh mengambilnya, _etto…"_

Dan bukan hanya Shisui yang payah mengingat nama. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah nama terngiang di benak Shisui. Ia segera menyambung percakapan.

"Shisui. Salam kenal, Naruto." Shisui mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ehh kau tahu namaku?" Naruto heran, tetapi tanpa ragu ia menjabat tangan Shisui.

Shisui tersenyum. Ia bersyukur di detik terakhir dapat mengingat nama Naruto. Dengan pandangan menerawang, lelaki itu berujar,

"Rasanya baru seminggu lalu aku melihat bocah pirang sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke-_chan _di depan akademi. Tapi ternyata sudah delapan tahun ya."

Naruto melongo. "Kau mengingatku?" Ia sendiri tidak pernah ingat Shisui.

"Kalau begitu aku cukup terkenal ya, Shisui-niichan?" tanya Naruto lagi, bersemangat.

Shisui tertawa. "Kau bisa bilang begitu."

"Omong-omong, tak perlu memanggiku _niichan_. Kupikir sekarang kita seumuran." Shisui mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ehh baiklah. Padahal Sakura-chan bilang kau lebih tua dari kakaknya Sasuke." Naruto tampak berpikir. Kalau lelaki di hadapannya lebih tua dari Itachi, berarti berapa umur Shisui yang sesungguhnya?

Shisui tersenyum. Pandangannya menerawang. "Kau teman baik Sasuke ya, Naruto," ujar Shisui membuka percakapan kembali. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan dari daerah pinggiran desa tempat bekas pemukiman klan Uchiha berada menuju ke pusat Konoha. Shisui tidak mengenali jalan ini sehingga ia hanya mengikuti Naruto

"Aku selalu menganggapnya seperti saudaraku sendiri," sahut Naruto dengan senyuman lemah. "Meski kami sering bertengkar, bahkan hingga ia meninggalkan desa pun. Ia tetap seperti saudara bagiku."

Shisui mengangguk-angguk, "Begitu."

"Aku pasti akan membawa Sasuke pulang kembali. Apapun yang terjadi!" ujar Naruto.

Shisui menoleh. Ia menatap Naruto yang begitu dipenuhi semangat, hatinya ikut menghangat.

"Kalau begitu, kita memiliki tujuan yang serupa. Selain Sasuke, aku juga ingin membawa Itachi kembali."

Mendengar nama Itachi, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya. Wajahnya berkerut.

Shisui yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depannya ikut berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku selalu menganggap Itachi seperti adikku sendiri," sahut Shisui.

"Tapi dia…"

Shisui menyela. "Aku tahu. Aku _tahu _Naruto." Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak percaya dia melakukan hal _itu_. Terlebih pada Sasuke. Itachi yang kukenal begitu menyayangi Sasuke. Bahkan dibandingkan orangtuanya sendiri." Shisui tersenyum tipis. Senyumnya tulus, meski tatapan matanya menyiratkan hal lain.

Naruto terdiam, ia menatap Shisui lamat-lamat. Berbeda dengan Sai yang tersenyum untuk menutupi ketidakberadaan emosi, Shisui menggunakan senyuman untuk menyembunyikan emosi yang ia miliki. Lelaki itu menutupi rasa sedihnya dan Naruto menyadari itu.

Shisui mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya dengan panjang.

"Kau pasti telah mendengar tentang klan Uchiha dari Kakashi-taichou. Apa pendapatmu, Naruto?"

Naruto tertegun. Ia mengangguk, lalu mengalihkan matanya sejenak dari Shisui.

"Aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kurasa aku bisa mempercayaimu." Shinobi berambut pirang itu berjalan kembali. Ia dan Shisui berjalan beriringan.

"Dulu, aku berkata pada Sasuke seolah-olah hanya aku yang paling memahami penderitaannya. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Sejak awal aku memang sendirian, tidak dengan Sasuke. Tidak ada yang memahami Sasuke dengan baik. Karena itu dia pergi," gumam Naruto.

"Aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk menghentikannya sehingga aku berlatih untuk jadi lebih kuat. Namun begitu aku mendengar penuturanmu tentang klan Uchiha, aku menyadari sesuatu. Aku gagal untuk memahami apa yang Sasuke rasakan…" lanjutnya lagi.

"Sasuke menderita karena kehilangan keluarganya, Naruto. Aku tahu itu. Aku merasakannya saat ini." Shisui tersenyum getir, menepuk dadanya. "Aku mendengar Sasuke menyaksikan Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san tewas di hadapannya. Juga anggota klan yang lain. Trauma yang ia rasakan pasti sangat berat."

"Hanya saja, Naruto." Shisui menoleh pada Naruto. "Kupikir tidak adil kalau membandingkan penderitaanmu dengan Sasuke. Maksudku, apa yang kau rasakan selama bertahun-tahun itu _kesepian_. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia merasa _kehilangan_ dan dihantui rasa kehilangan itu."

"Tetapi itu tidak berarti membuat apa yang kau rasakan _tidak valid._ Kita masing-masing punya kesedihan, Naruto," ujar Shisui ringan.

Naruto terpaku sejenak, lalu menyahut. "Kau benar."

Shisui melanjutkan. "Sasuke pernah bilang kalau ada teman sekelasnya yang hampir tiap hari membuat keributan dengan sensei dan dirinya. Tapi ketika Mikoto-obaa tanya siapa anak itu, Sasuke tidak pernah mengatakan namanya. Dia hanya bilang kalau anak itu selalu sendirian, tidak ada yang menemani dan tidak pernah dijemput orangtuanya saat pulang bermain…"

"Sasuke pernah bercerita seperti itu?" Naruto terbelalak.

Lelaki berambut hitam itu mengangguk, "Saat semester pertama di akademi. Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke bercerita aku menyaksikannya sendiri. Kau dan Sasuke bertengkar di lapangan."

Naruto tersenyum malu-malu. "Kurasa waktu itu aku begitu iri dengan Sasuke. Ia selalu mendapatkan perhatian semua orang."

Shisui menepuk bahu Naruto. "Sekarang aku mengerti perasaanmu, Naruto. Awalnya kau iri dengannya, namun setelah peristiwa itu terjadi semua berubah. Mungkin saat melihat Sasuke, kau merasa mirip dengannya sehingga berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi temannya. Meskipun apa yang kalian lalui tidak sama. Apakah aku salah?"

Naruto mencerna semua kalimat Shisui hingga ia menyadarinya. "Tidak, kau benar. Shisui, bagaimana kau bisa semudah itu mengetahuinya? Apa kau cenayang?"

Shisui tertawa. "Tentu saja bukan. Kurasa pengalaman terdahuluku dengan teman-temanku mengajarkan banyak hal."

Naruto mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, tidak mengerti. Shisui menepuk bahu Naruto kembali. "Kapan-kapan aku ceritakan. Hei, Naruto. Malam ini, bagaimana kalau kita makan di luar? Tapi aku tidak tahu restoran apa yang enak di Konoha saat ini. Apa kau punya rekomendasi?"

Kedua mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Aku punya rekomendasi terbaik untukmu!"

\--

**Malamnya…**

Naruto menyibak tirai Ichiraku Ramen. Teman-teman Naruto tidak akan heran bila Naruto merekomendasikan ramen, sampai mereka merasa bosan dibuatnya. Namun Shisui sendiri tidak keberatan. Ia ingat pernah makan di kedai ini beberapa kali dengan timnya dan rasanya tidak mengecewakan. Selain itu, ini pertama kali baginya untuk makan di luar setelah sekian lama mendekam di rumah sakit.

"Ah, kita sampai. Oh ya, sebelumnya aku juga mengajak teman-temanku. Mereka akan segera ke sini. Kau tidak keberatan kan, Shisui?"

Shisui menggeleng. "Tidak masalah."

Tepat pada saat itu, mereka mendengar nama mereka dipanggil.

"Naruto! Shisui-san! Ayo ke sini!" Gadis berambut merah muda itu melambaikan tangannya. Ia menunjuk meja dan kursi yang masih kosong. Belakangan ini, setiap malamnya, Ichiraku menyediakan kursi ekstra di luar agar semakin banyak orang yang bisa menikmati ramen langsung di kedai.

"Sakura-chan! Mana yang lain?" tanya Naruto riang.

"Mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi. Ayo, Shisui-san. Mau pesan apa?"

\--

Tak perlu menunggu lama, beberapa anggota Rookie 9 (minus Sasuke) ditambah dengan Tim Guy telah hadir di Ichiraku. Makanan pesan masing-masing sudah ada di meja. Naruto duduk di ujung kursi, sementara Shisui dan Sakura duduk berhadapan di dekat Naruto.

Lelaki pirang itu berdiri dari bangkunya. Ia berdeham.

"Minna, _ehm_… Aku mau mengenalkan pada kalian, Shisui! Dia sepupu Sasuke, _ttebayo!_" ujar Naruto sembari menarik Shisui untuk ikut berdiri. Shisui membulatkan matanya. Ia enggan untuk berdiri, namun seluruh perhatian sudah tertuju padanya.

Dengan agak terpaksa, Shisui berdiri sebentar untuk mengenalkan dirinya kemudian duduk kembali.

Neji menautkan kedua alisnya. "Sepupu? Berarti kau seorang Uchiha?"

Shisui tertawa canggung. "Ahaha. Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya?"

Shino yang duduk di ujung meja satu lagi bersuara. "Shisui Uchiha. Aku pernah mendengar namamu. Salah satu elit dari klan Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai Shunshin no Shisui, shinobi tercepat setelah Yondaime Hokage…."

"Kurasa sebutan itu agak berlebihan tapi _yeah_, aku mengandalkan shunshin," ujar Shisui ringan.

Chouji menggumam, "Tapi sungguh kau seorang Uchiha? Bukankah—"

Menyadari arah pembicaraan yang sensitive, Sakura segera memotong. "Ceritanya panjang. Intinya Shisui-san ini hilang sebelum kejadian itu karena sebuah jutsu. Belum lama ini dia ditemukan kembali."

"Berarti..Shi-shisui-san yang ditemukan Konohamaru waktu itu?" tanya Hinata.

Shisui mengangguk. "Benar. Tapi rahasiakan hal ini ya."

Naruto memotong "Yosh yosh, ayo makan teman-teman. Kali ini, Shikamaru yang akan traktir!"

"Oi, oi, Naruto! Apa-apaan? Ck, _merepotkan."_

Tawa merebak di antara mereka. Shisui hanya tersenyum.

\--

"Shisui-san." Ada seseorang yang mendekat dan menghampirinya.

Acara makan malam sebentar lagi selesai. Shisui menawarkan diri untuk membayar tagihan malam itu, membuat Shikamaru bernapas lega.

Shisui mencoba mengingat nama lawan bicaranya. Sepertinya ia berasal dari klan Akimichi. "Senang bisa mengenalmu. Kau orang yang sangat ramah dan baik." Ia melanjutkan, "Meski awalnya kami tidak percaya kalau kau seorang Uchiha."

Shisui mengernyitkan alisnya. "Ohya? Kenapa begitu, er…Chouji-kun?"

Kiba menimpali. "Selama ini Uchiha yang kami kenal, dingin dan kaku. Mereka tetap elit, tetapi terkesan eksklusif."

"Ah begitu. Jadi aku ini berbeda?" tanya Shisui.

"Begitulah." Mengejutkannya, kali ini Neji yang berbicara. "Kau tidak seperti Uchiha yang pernah kami kenal." _Sasuke. _

Ia sudah sering mendengar hal semacam itu sebelumnya. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kalimat itu lagi, delapan tahun ketika klannya sudah hampir musnah. Ada hal yang selalu ia pegang teguh sebagai prinsip, nasihat mendiang ayahnya. "_Kita ini berbeda_, _Shisui. Jangan biarkan matamu buta karena dua hal, ingat itu._"

"_Power isn't everything_," gumam Shisui. "Itulah yang ayahku ajarkan. Memiliki tujuan untuk menjadi kuat itu baik, tetapi terlalu terpaku dengan kekuatan dan kekuasan itu tidak akan membawa seseorang ke arah yang baik."

Shisui tersenyum tipis. "Yah meskipun berbeda, aku tetap bagian dari klan Uchiha."

"Nee nee, Shisui-san. Kalau boleh tahu, status shinobimu apa saat ini?"

Tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka, para kunoichi berseru menghampiri. Ada Ino yang memimpin pasukan mereka. Entah sejak kapan acara makan malam ini berubah menjadi semacam konferensi pers untuk Rookie 9 dan Team Guy.

Shisui yang pada dasarnya ramah dengan semua orang menanggapi dengan santai. Sementara Sakura sudah melotot pada Ino, karena tahu sahabat pirangnya itu pasti sedang mencari kesempatan.

"Aku? Saat ini jounin," sahut lelaki raven itu ringan.

Tenten terpukau, "Hebat! Seperti Neji." Shisui melirikkan matanya pada keturunan Hyuuga itu. Ia menyadari ada dua orang Hyuuga di sini. Pastilah seseorang bernama Neji ini berasal dari keluarga cabang, sementara yang perempuan berasal dari keluarga utama. Melihat dari penampilan dan cara berinteraksi mereka, Shisui membuat asumsi.

Sakura tiba-tiba menimpali dengan suara yang keras. "Shisui-san pernah menjadi ANBU, lho!"

"Ehh?" Orang-orang menoleh padanya. Shisui nyaris melotot.

_Astaga, bisakah mereka tidak membahas ini?_

Shisui nyaris berbisik. "Ahahaha. Sakura. Itu masa lalu. Rahasia."

"Kau sudah keluar sejak lama," timpal Sakura mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Rock Lee menghampiri Shisui dengan penuh semangat. "Shisui-san! Kau membuatku kagum dengan kekuatan masa mudamu! Untuk itu, aku mengajakmu bertanding!"

Sakura berteriak, "Lee-san! Shisui-san baru keluar dari rumah sakit!"

Namun Shisui menghiraukannya. Sekilas ia memerhatikan Rock Lee, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kau murid Maito Guy? Salam kenal. Tentu saja, tapi mungkin kita bisa mengaturnya lain hari."

Shisui tahu reputasi Maito Guy sebagai ahli taijutsu yang kuat. Muridnya pasti juga memiliki kemampuan yang tak jauh berbeda. Ia dapat menjadi teman latihan yang baik.

Rock Lee menyambut uluran tangan itu sambil berlinang air mata.

"Aku merasa terhormat!"

\--

Shisui membaringkan tubuhnya di futon ekstra yang Naruto siapkan. Untuk sementara, ia akan menumpang di apartemen Naruto hingga Godaime menginstruksikannya untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Semua dipertimbangkan untuk keamanannya saat ini.

Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan. Ia justru senang memiliki teman sekamar. Setidaknya ia memiliki teman mengobrol dan Shisui mengingatkannya pada Sasuke. Dengan adanya Shisui saat ini, Naruto merasa lebih termotivasi untuk membawa Sasuke kembali pulang.

Shisui tahu, Naruto sengaja mengundang teman-temannya pada acara makan malam tadi.Meskipun ia tidak merencanakannya dengan baik, Naruto berhasil membuat dirinya seperti bintang baru di antara teman-temannya. Lubuk hatinya yang terdalam berkata ia mensyukuri hal ini.

Naruto berusaha untuk menghiburnya dengan mengenalkan teman-temannya. Mungkin sejak awal, ia berniat menemuinya di rumah sakit tapi Shisui terlanjur pergi. Sehingga Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Shisui dan menemukannya di bekas pemukiman klan seorang diri.

Shisui ingin menertawai dirinya sendiri. Ia baru menyadari ini begitu dengan mudahnya ia tadi ia mencoba untuk mengenali orang-orang lain di sekitarnya. Kadang dirina yang disebut jenius itu bisa menjadi begitu bodoh.

"Naruto, aku tahu kau sengaja mengenalkan mereka denganku. Jadi aku berterima kasih padamu…."

"…."

"Naruto?"

Namun Shisui tidak mendengar jawaban. Suara dengkuran halus terdengar dari mulutnya. Punggung shinobi berambut pirang itu naik turun perlahan. Naruto sudah terlelap.

Shisui terkekeh.

Ia mencoba memejamkan matanya yang mulai berat.


End file.
